Oniria e insomnia
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Siempre han sido las constantes de sus vidas, los amantes que se enamoraron a pesar de todos sus defectos y su poca fe en amor. Draco y Pansy. Son opuestos, pero han acabado por entenderse.


**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes que reconozcan le pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, yo sólo escribo esto por diversión.

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril "Pansy Parkinson" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"_

* * *

**Oníria e insomnia **

_"__Oniria encuentra a Insomnia, los dos conectan bien._

_Quizás en otra vida, fueron un mismo ser."_

_Love of Lesbian_

* * *

**Antes**

* * *

Había esperado todo el día afuera de la sala de juicios, sentada, con los pies cansados y un rostro acabado. Tenía en su regazo el vaso de café que ya había rellenado tres veces en el transcurso de aquellas tres largas horas. Estaba esperando que se desalojara la sala para saber el resultado y la impaciencia la estaba matando. No debió de hacerle hecho caso a Draco y debió de haberme metido a ver el juicio, pero allí estaba, sentada, perdiéndose todo, con Zabini al lado, que también se había visto obligado por Draco a permanecer allí. Incluso enfrentándose a un juicio y una posible condena, Draco se negaba a que lo vieran en su peor momento.

―¿Crees que salgan bien? ―preguntó Blaise. Era la doceava o treceava vez que preguntaba aquello en aquellas tres largas horas―. Él y Nott.

Al principio, había estado demasiado segura de que todo iba a ir bien, pero los minutos habían ido pasando, poco a poco, y no se oía nada desde adentro. Poco a poco, había empezado a pensar lo peor. ¿Qué más daba que Potter planeara interceder por los Malfoy porque le habían salvado la vida? Seguro eso no bastaba para dejarlos libres. Iban a necesitar un milagro. Y ni que hablar de Nott, cuyo padre probablemente iba a pasar el resto de su vida pudriéndose en Azkaban.

―No lo sé ―respondió, finalmente―. Sólo quiero que acabe.

Estaba apretando el vaso del café ya vació bastante fuerte, como si quisiera romperlo y hacerlo pedazos. Zabini se lo quitó de las manos y se puso en pie.

―¿Quieres otro café? ―le preguntó―. Iré a tirar esto… ―levantó el vasito, casi deshecho― y traeré uno yo.

―Me vas a provocar taquicardia ―respondió Pansy, sin negarse, pero tampoco sin aceptar.

―Me lo tomaré como un sí ―dijo Zabini dando media vuelva y caminando por el pasillo hasta donde estaba la secretaria con una vieja cafetera que hacía funcionar con magia y había estado dándoles todo el café que quisieran a cambio de unos cuantos knuts cada vez.

Pansy se quedó sola.

Había estado temiendo ese día las semanas anteriores, pero lo había mirado como si fuera un día que nunca habría de llegar. Había intentado confortar a un lejano Draco, con la mirada ausente y los ojos preocupados. Él no podía olcultárselo aunque lo intentara, Draco Malfoy nunca había conseguido ocultarle nada. Detrás del orgullo y la soberbia, Pansy siempre había visto al niño y al adolescente en su mejor y en su peor fase. En tercero había estado convencida de que podía arreglarlo, pero después se había dado cuenta de que aquello era una tontería, de que nadie podía arreglar a nadie, y, sobre todo, de que quería a Draco como era y había aprendido a convivir con él.

Si hubiera podido elegir de quien enamorarse, habría elegido a alguien con menos orgullo ―pero eso no ocurría demasiado en Slytherin, Draco, Zabini y Nott tenían el orgullo por las nubes; incluso Crabbe y Goyle tenían su buena razón―, alguien que no intentara siempre aparentar que estaba bien y alguien a quien no le diera vergüenza que lo vieran en sus peores momentos. Un día le había ocurrido, como quien no quiere la cosa, que esa sería su pareja ideal. Pero en vez de esa pareja ideal se había topado con Draco y se había enamorado como adolescente: creyendo que el mundo se acabaría si nadie le correspondía ese amor.

Además, él la quería. Siempre la había querido, aunque no fuera la más guapa y tuviera la nariz chata, las caderas demasiado anchas y los ojos más juntos de lo que deberían estar. No había buscado a nadie más. La había aceptado, tal como era y, dijera lo que dijera el mundo, la había querido.

Pero, como todos los chicos de su edad, Draco había despreciado el amor, había dicho que eran tonterías y había fingido vomitar. Había querido aparentar ser un mujeriego y no había tenido ninguna otra novia, salvo ella. Había bromeado con ello ante la mirada ofendida de Pansy, y habían peleado una y mil veces. Se habían gritado hasta que todos en la sala común se habían acostumbrado a oírlos y ya ni siquiera intentaban callarlos. Pero ella estaba allí sentada, esperándolo desde hacía tres horas, preguntándose cómo era que habían funcionado sin matarse.

Porque lo quería. Siempre lo había querido.

Había sido el primer ―y único― chico de su vida.

―Ten. ―Zabini, que había llegado caminando de nuevo, le tendió un vaso con café―. Sabe a tierra, como la vez pasada y la antepasada y la anterior a esa.

―No importa. ―Pansy apuró un trago. Blaise tenía razón: sabía asqueroso.

Blaise se sentó, de nuevo, a su lado. Parecía tan cansado y harto de estar allí como ella. Hacía dos horas que se les había acabado el tema de conversación y desde entonces se habían dedicado a repetir las mismas preguntas con las mismas respuestas una y otra y otra vez.

―Debemos tenerle mucho aprecio ―soltó Blaise, como si nada, mirando la pared desnuda de enfrente de ellos, tras la cual estaba Draco, enfrentándose a, quizá, una de las peores pesadillas de su vida por todo el montón de malas decisiones que había tomado.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―A que estamos aquí, aceptando no ver el circo de allá adentro porque Draco se niega a que lo veamos tan jodido como esta. Y lo aceptamos, tal cual.

* * *

**Después**

* * *

―¿Por qué seguimos intentándolo, si quiera?

La pregunta tronó por toda la habitación. Era la primera vez que Pansy se atrevía hacerla, aunque siempre había estado allí. En los últimos meses había descubierto que podía querer demasiado a alguien, quererlo tanto que le doliera en las entrañas. Pero también había descubierto que todo el amor no acaba con las peleas y no mina el orgullo. Los gritos habían vuelto, las discusiones añejadas por años, la actitud de Draco, su propio orgullo al darse cuenta de las estupideces que podía hacer por él.

De repente, estaban allí parados, uno enfrente del otro, mirando un reguero de vidrios a sus pies, en lo que había acabado convertida la copa que Draco había tenido en la mano hasta hacía un segundo.

―¿Intentando qué? ―preguntó Draco, confuso, como si no creyera realmente que Pansy había elegido ese momento para cuestionar su relación, esa que creían cimentada en castillos tan sólidos que nunca podía derrumbarse. Sin embargo, allí estaba la prueba de lo malos que eran para mantener una relación: orgullosos a morir, no dispuestos a ceder nunca. Se habían convertido en lo que más temían sin darse cuenta y de un momento a otro se veían obligados por las circunstancias a encarar esa relación agonizante que mantenían desde hacía años.

Ambos se acercaban a los veinte años, y llevaban juntos desde los catorce. Con sus intermedios, sus discusiones, aquellos tiempos en los que ninguno soportaba al otro, en los que Pansy juraba que Draco nunca iba a volver a tratarla cómo imbécil y en los que Draco se daba cuenta de lo imbécil que era y juraba que nunca volvería a tratarla mal y volvían a empezar el juego de nunca acabar.

―Esto, nosotros… ―Pansy se señaló primero a ella y luego lo señaló a él en un gesto que dejaba en claro qué estaba cuestionando.

―No somos tan malos… ―intentó excusarse Draco, pero Pansy alzó una ceja, incrédula.

Siempre habían sido pésimos. Desde el segundo uno, cuando Draco había compuesto una irritable sonrisa de suficiencia después de atreverse a besar a Pansy, como si ya lo supiera todo sobre el amor y el desamor, habían sido pésimos. En sus años en el colegio nunca habían intentado comprenderse, y cuando, finalmente, acabados por la guerra, habían decidido dejar atrás las tonterías, se habían encontrado con que no se conocían en absoluto.

―Draco, mira a tu alrededor ―interrumpió Pansy, antes de que Draco dijera otra cosa, fingiera olvidar la pelea y le sonriera hasta derretirla―. Apestamos, somos pésimos en esta relación y sólo nos estamos haciendo daño.

―Pero… tú me quieres, ¿no? ―preguntó él, después de una pequeña pausa. Tenía los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

Difícil pregunta. Pansy se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pensando, por primera vez en meses, la respuesta. ¿Lo quería? Había pasado más de cuatro años de su vida a su lado, y que la mayoría de esos años hubiera pasado en el fervor y la desesperación adolescente no borraban el aprecio que le tenía. De hecho, Pansy estaba convencida de que no existía otra edad ―más que los años confusos de la adolescencia― en la cual uno pudiera enamorarse de manera tan estúpida y tan hermosa a la vez.

―Sí, te quiero ―respondió finalmente―. Pero no puedo sufrir a costa de eso, Draco. No puedo seguir en esto si lo único que hay para mí son disgustos y lágrimas.

Estaba siendo sincera consigo misma. Lo merecía. Muchas veces se había mentido, convencida de que el amor lo podía todo y podía hacer que ellos dejaran de ser tan tercos y tan orgullosos. Pero lo cierto era que el amor era sólo amor, no hacía cambiar mágicamente a las personas, no les quitaba todos esos defectos que las volvían insoportables e imperfectas. A veces, uno se enamoraba precisamente por esas imperfecciones, pero en el caso de Pansy, se había enamorado a pesar de esas imperfecciones y un día había descubierto que no las soportaba; quería cambiarlas, destrozarlas, hacerlas pedazos. Y entonces, sólo entonces, se encontraría ese Draco diferente, extraño, del que no se había enamorado y que no la comprendería.

Ese día se había dado cuenta de que la suya era una relación con fecha de caducidad.

―Pansy, si te sirve de algo, siempre te voy a querer ―respondió Draco, a quien las palabras «amor», «te quiero» y «sentimientos» siempre le habían causado rechazo, pues, en sus primeros años de adolescencia las asociaba con la debilidad. Pero en aquel momento estaba dispuesto a decirlas y a mucho más.

Pansy le sonrió.

―Eso siempre me va a servir, Draco ―respondió ella―. Pero el querer no soluciona la vida. Nunca la ha solucionado. Si lo hubiera hecho, nunca habríamos tenido problemas, porque nos hemos querido más que muchas personas que nos doblan la edad.

Quizá no con la pasión y la experiencia de unos amantes mucho mayores que ellos, pero sí con la el desenfreno de dos personas en plena adolescencia que lo habían dejado todo para dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos y, sobre todo, a sus hormonas. Pansy lo había querido. Draco sería siempre su primer amor y cuando pasaran los años tendría una sonrisa especialmente guardada, una que denotara la más grande nostalgia, pero también la más grande felicidad. Para aquellos amores que fueron y no estaban destinados a ser.

Porque siempre serían platónicos.

* * *

**Antes**

* * *

―¡Ya debería de haber acabado! ―masculló Zabini, evidentemente enojado con algo. Con las paredes de aquel lugar, con el tiempo, con la vida, consigo mismo o con el tribunal, Pansy todavía no tenía ni idea.

―¿Te han hablado de una virtud llamada paciencia? ―preguntó ella.

―Tú tampoco la tienes, cállate ―respondió él, como ladrándole.

Pansy se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada. Estaba acostumbrada al montón de idiotas que había en su curso y había llegado un momento en el que seriamente había considerado que Crabbe y Goyle eran los más inteligentes sentimentalmente hablando. Nott estaba obsesionado con que nadie supiera que sentía, así que siempre tenía cara de nada; ¿enojo?, ¿furia?, ¿tristeza?, ¿felicidad? Imposible de adivinar. Daphne incluso había creado un juego para que lo adivinaran. Zabini siempre parecía demasiado feliz, menos cuando estaba enojado. Entonces, encontrarse cerca de él era una invitación para ver un volcán eruptar. Y Draco estaba de mala cara todo el día porque Potter existía, porque los sangre-sucias existían, porque Granger tenía mejores notas que él o por otro sin fin de razones. Además, decía que el amor le daba nauseas.

Como Pansy solía decir: idiotas.

Draco siempre contestaba que lo que pasaba es que ella sentía demasiado.

―Bueno, ¿quieres café? ―preguntó Pansy. Zabini sólo extendió el vaso y esa vez fue ella la que hizo todo el recorrido por el pasillo hasta llegar a donde estaba la secretaria que le daba café a todo el mundo por unos cuantos knuts. Le dejó cuatro pequeñas monedas en el escritorio.

―¿Más café? ―preguntó, alzando las cejas.

―Por favor ―pidió Pansy.

La mujer agarró la cafetera que hacía funcionar con magia para servirlo en un vaso.

―Ya no deben de tardar ―dijo, mientras le pasaba el vaso lleno con café tibio.

―¿Qué?

―El juicio, ya no deben de tardar ―aclaró la mujer―. Es el más largo hasta ahora. Nunca se han tardado tanto el deliberar.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó Pansy.

―Sí, dicen que es porque Potter está allí ―le dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa. Pansy forzó una sonrisa de vuelta.

―Gracias.

Al final iba a resultar que Draco le iba a deber a Potter la libertad y la dignidad. Faltaba más. Rehízo el camino hasta donde estaba sentado Zabini y le extendió el vaso con el café tibio. Ni siquiera sabía bien ya, pero se lo seguían tomando, probablemente para tener algo qué hacer mientras esperaban.

Podrían estar adentro, se dijo Pansy de nuevo, pero Draco, por una vez, se los hacía pedido. Y ellos habían aceptado.

―¿Crees que todo acabe bien? ―volvió a preguntar Zabini.

―Potter iba a hablar en su favor ―resumió Pansy―. Todo el mundo lo ama.

―Supongo que tú no ―comentó Zabini.

―Por supuesto que no, ¡y no tiene nada que ver con que sea un héroe! ―se apresuró a decir―. ¿No has visto la cara de imbécil que tiene? ¿Y su altura?

Zabini se rió. Nunca había sido parte del club «Odia a Potter» fundado por Draco y Pansy. Uno porque Harry Potter no había aceptado su mano en el tren y ella porque consideraba que Harry Potter tenía una falta de clase insultante para todo el resto del mundo. Zabini y los demás, por el contrario, habían conformado el club de «Potter nos la resbala» y jamás le habían hecho caso a los malos chistes del rubio que se volvían desesperantes la quinta vez que los decía.

―¡Ey, que ya salen! ―la interrumpió Zabini cuando iba a seguir enumerando los defectos de Potter.

Tuvieron que esperar a que saliera la mayor parte del Winzengamot antes de que Draco saliera, sólo acompañado por su madre. Parecía demasiado cansado, pero aun así se separó de Narcissa, despidiéndose, y se acercó hasta Pansy. Tenía una sonrisa cansada pintada en la cara, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

―Hola ―saludó.

―Hola ―respondió ella.

Zabini, al lado, puso los ojos en blancos.

―Sí, sí, hola, tortolitos ―les dijo―. Vamos a lo importante ―y se dirigió a Draco―: ¿Todo bien?

―Eso creo. Voy a pagar la multa más cara de mi vida, probablemente ―respondió él, sentándose―. Falta Nott, dicen que a su padre le puede caer una cadena perpetua.

―Joder ―comentó Zabini.

―¿Y tus padres, Draco? ―preguntó Pansy, con la mayor delicadeza de la que fue capaz. Lo tomó de la mano, apoyándolo, como siempre había estado.

―Absolvieron a mi madre de todos los cargos ―respondió él. Después, hizo una pausa tan larga que Pansy creyó que nunca oiría la siguiente parte―. Mi padre… bueno… tres años de condena ―musitó, en voz apenas audible. Ni Pansy ni Zabini dijeron nada en ese momento, hasta que Draco volvió a hablar―. Pero… ¿todo estará bien, no? ―preguntó, mirando a Pansy.

Ella sonrió.

―Sí, todo estará bien.

* * *

**No me odien. Por favor. No me odien. Mi OTP serían Draco y Pansy si Blaise y Pansy no existieran, pero aquí me concentré sólo en ellos. Les debía esta historia desde hace mucho, se la merecen.**

* * *

_Andrea Poulain_

_A 30 de Abril de 2015_

_Orgullosamente #3AñosConLosBlack_

_Y feliz día del niño._


End file.
